<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>forelsket by vasttelia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24556561">forelsket</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vasttelia/pseuds/vasttelia'>vasttelia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - AU, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abandon issues, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Ben Solo is a Mess, Ben Solo speaking latin is my religion, Ben is ten years older, Ben solo is mean, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluffy, Fluffy Feelings, Masturbation, Professor Ben Solo, Seduction, Slow Build, Teacher-Student Relationship, ben solo doesn't know what to say, ben solo ruins things, but he makes it up to her eventually, but she is extremely addicted to his eyes, latin professor, office hours, prohibited relationship, rey feels like a teen, rey is 20, rey loves her professor mouth, student rey, unprofessional emails, unprofessional professor, unprofessional student</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:08:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,362</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24556561</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vasttelia/pseuds/vasttelia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>forelsket:</strong><br/><em>Danish</em><br/>/adj./<br/>1. being in love.<br/>2. the euphoric feeling you experience when you’re falling in love/when you are in love with someone.</p><p>Rey knows that falling in love for her Latin Professor Ben Solo is the worst thing that can happen. </p><p>Also being a great student does not make exactly easy for her to get closer to him...</p><p>So, she might as well be a bad student this time.</p><p>-</p><p>“This can’t happen again” he said, trying to keep his eyes on the papers in front of him, but she could see he was actually doing that to keep his eyes away from her.</p><p>“I don’t understand” she said, holding her books protectively in front of her body, and sitting on the chair she had just gotten up from.</p><p>“Miss Walker… I know what is going on here.” Professor Solo finally raised his eyes from the papers he was pretending to organize, and he placed both hands on the desk in front of him.</p><p>And he smiled at her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rey &amp; Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>170</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have finally decided to post a fanfic here. I have been writing two long fics right now, but decided to post a third short one first. Please read the tags carefully.</p><p>And note that the last name I chose for Rey was "Walker", from "Skywalker" obviously. </p><p>I hope you like this one.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <hr/>
</div><p>Her <em>Introduction 2 to Latin</em> Professor was, by far, the best professor she had ever had. And that was not <em>only</em> because he was the most handsome man she had ever seen in her entire, entire life, but also because every time she heard him speaking Latin… <em>Good Lord</em>, she felt she could die by the sound of his voice.</p><p>And, besides all that (which was already a lot), Professor Solo was <em>incredibly</em> good at teaching.</p><p>Rey was a very good student, and she was really good at Latin too, but pretending to be bad so he could help her made things to her body. He was so innocent thinking that she didn’t know what she was doing, which made her feel a little bad, but not enough to make her stop.</p><p>She could not help but having inappropriate thoughts every time she saw him, and every day he walked into their classroom she wished that his big hands (that were always holding books and his messenger bag) were actually holding and touching <em>her</em>.</p><p>It was not a surprise that her focus in class had been terrible lately.</p><p>But he was so good, helping her throughout the semester while seeing her struggling with the simple exercises (again, she was really good at faking them bad). But, maybe, she was not faking that much. Having that man as her professor made even the simplest exercise look difficult while she was studying at night in her dorm room.</p><p>Many times, during these night periods, when her friend Rose was working night shifts, she would enjoy her loneliness to do more than just studying, and Rey was not proud of the fact that her hands had already given her more orgasms with only the <em>thought</em> of her Professor than her last two boyfriends ever could.</p><p>But, again, he was <em>really</em> good.<br/><br/></p><hr/><p> </p><p>On a cold Wednesday morning, while delivering their graded Latin exercises, Professor Solo stopped at her desk and whispered to her, looking into her green eyes.</p><p>“Great job, Miss Walker” Her cheeks turned deep red, keeping his eyes locked into hers, while she replied.</p><p>“Thank you, Professor Solo”</p><p>The way his eyes fixed on hers for over five seconds, scanning her face, made her dizzy. His dark hair was covering the smile he gave her, so no one else noticed it, and she couldn’t help but feel her legs tremble, even seated.</p><p>Rey went home that day feeling like a teenager by the way her heart was beating like crazy in her chest. She needed to let him know how much she appreciated the help, and how good he was to her.</p><p>So, she decided to send him an email.</p><p>A <em>very innocent</em> email.</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>Professor Solo,</em>
  </p>
  <p><em>Thank you so much for the help regarding the exercises before the test. They helped me get the grade you praised me about.<br/></em> <em>I wish we had more classes with you, Professor, you are one of the good ones. Actually, you might be the best one.<br/></em> <em>Your student,<br/></em> <em>Rey Walker.</em></p>
</blockquote><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>On the following class, Rey tried her best to keep her thoughts locked in the back of her brain, so she could focus on the lecture and work harder than ever before.</p><p>Still, she <em>wanted</em> to be helped.</p><p>So, for her surprise, by the end of the class, she heard him calling her name while all the other students were leaving the room.</p><p>“Miss Walker” he said, with that deep strong and serious voice. She stopped on her way out, her heart beating fast, but she didn’t turn.</p><p>“May I speak with you?” He said while passing by her side to close the door behind the last student. She nodded and he stopped in front of her, his broad chest in the way between her and the door, covering the small glass opening on it, that now wouldn’t allow anyone to peek inside.</p><p>“On your email, you said you wanted more classes… with <em>me</em>.” Professor Solo said carefully, studying her face. Her eyes were on his big shoes, her face getting red with more inappropriate thoughts slipping through her head, some of them regarding his <em>size</em>.</p><p>She nodded again at his words, completely shy and red from head to toes, and he continued talking, not acknowledging the sudden change in her behavior.</p><p>“Do you need help with any other subject this semester? English, or maybe even Sociology? My office hours are available for students whenever they find necessary, for whatever they find necessary.”</p><p>She blushed even more, so many thoughts going through her head, and none of them had anything to do with the lecture, but with him offering any kind of help during his office hours.<br/>She knew he didn’t really mean it that way, but she couldn’t help but think of him helping her to get rid of the uncomfortable wet spot in her panties and that all those butterflies in her stomach.</p><p>“You are offering me more help than you have already?” Rey innocently asked, finally looking at his face.</p><p><em>Oh my God</em>, the look on his face.</p><p>Professor Solo looked like being able to devour her alive.</p><p>She wished he would.</p><p>“If you need, yes” he looked sincere, a good professor trying to help a good student. “Few students come to my office after class hours, so I have much time available. I believe… I believe they don’t share the same opinion regarding my classes as you do”</p><p>“Well…” she started, thinking of the best way of having that man helping her after classes. “I may need more help with my Latin essays, Professor. I am trying to rewrite the ones from last semester and I find it hard to work with the grammar sometimes.”</p><p>So. Many. Lies. She would definitely go to hell after graduating.</p><p>“I will send you an email with my availability later today, then.” He concluded, stepping out of her way and opening the classroom door. Some students were already outside for his next lecture.</p><p>“Thank you, Professor Solo.” She politely said, leaving the room and trying to not look so red or guilty while opening her way out in the corridor.</p><p>“Have a good day, Miss Walker.” Rey heard her professor say in a low voice behind her.</p><p> </p><hr/><p><br/>His email arrived around 8pm that Wednesday, and Rey promptly answered him the best time for her to have those classes. She would have to refuse longer shifts during those days, but they would understand that it was for her educational development.</p><p>At least, that was what she was telling herself.</p><p>Rey’s small hands inside her panties after that were telling her something <em>completely</em> different. </p><p> </p><hr/><p><br/>One night she told Rose about Professor Solo’s offer (she had already told her everything about him, and Rose probably knew the reason she spent more time in the shower since that semester had started), and of course Rose was not happy about the situation her best friend was getting herself into.</p><p>“Rey, you cannot be serious.” Was her obvious answer. “You can both be expelled from the institution.”</p><p>“We are not doing anything wrong, Rose.” Rey said, sitting at the edge of her bed with the laptop on her knees, trying to work on some assignments for that week. “He has been helping me with the subject, that’s all.”</p><p>She gave her best innocent eyes to Rose, who was finishing getting ready to work another late shift at her job. Of course, Rose didn’t buy that look.</p><p>She <em>never</em> did.</p><p>She knew Rey too well.</p><p>“Sure, but you are throwing yourself at him.” Rose was being like the mom she never had, and she loved the concern her friend had regarding her, but It was making her kind of angry to see her friend so protective.</p><p>She knew Rey would never do anything inappropriate.</p><p>Even though she really wanted to.</p><p>“I am not!” Rey said with a laugh, putting her left hand dramatically at her chest, pretending to be very chocked with the assumption.</p><p>“I know you, Rey. You are madly in love with him! The way you <em>speak</em> with him, people are not blind!”</p><p>“I am not doing anything wrong. I am just being a <em>good</em> student.” She raised her shoulders, like it was obvious.</p><p>She would never do anything she shouldn’t.</p><p>Not in college, at least.</p><p>“And praising your professor in every possible opportunity.” Rose stated the obvious again, looking really serious at her.</p><p>Damn! That girl could really read her face.</p><p>“I would be doing something else if I could.” Rey joked, with made Rose throw a pillow at her making both of them laugh. “I said <em>if I could</em>… I know I can’t! And I am not going to.”</p><p>“You better.” Rose said seriously, getting her bag and her keys. “Please, Rey. Be careful”</p><p>And then she left Rey alone with her thoughts. </p><p> </p><hr/><p><br/>By the following three weeks Rey had the opportunity of having two extra hours with her favorite professor alone in his office, trying to work through her long essays regarding the Latin literature. She had to rewrite them with some mistakes so he would find where to exactly help her with, and she paid extra attention to his hands while he marked her grammar and misspelling errors with his red pen.</p><p>“See here, Miss Walker” he would say, pointing to a misspelled word in the past tense. “Here, you are supposed to follow that rule I was reviewing with your class last month, remember?”</p><p>And then he would explain it all again to Rey, very patiently, and deliver the paper back to her, so she could complete a sentence he had just came up with.</p><p>Other times he would help her with the correct pronunciation of determined words, and those were her favorite parts of the class. The way his mouth moved while pronouncing the vocabulary, the way he would gesture with his hands while talking, or the way he walked around his office while telling her a story, or giving her an example…</p><p>Everything was so incredibly amazing, that after every lecture she had to close herself in the closest restroom to get rid of the wetness in her cunt.</p><p>He made <em>everything</em> better.</p><p>Rey knew she couldn’t demonstrate her feeling so openly to her Professor at college, so she tried to show some things very cautiously, like staring at him a little longer than necessary, or touching his big hands by “accident” while showing him something on her papers.</p><p>Sometimes even wearing a shorter dress or a v-shaped blouse. She thought she was being careful.</p><p>She thought she was being a good girl. But, apparently, he could see through her.</p><p>“Wait.” he called for her the moment she opened the door to leave his office one afternoon.</p><p>That day, she was wearing a black turtleneck t-shirt with high waisted jeans, that made her waist look thinner and her boobs a little bigger. It was the best outfit so far, the only one that made him stare at her for a whole minute the moment she walked into his room. She saw his eyes scan her whole body, <em>specially</em> her breasts and her waist.</p><p><em>Touché</em>.</p><p>That specific day, she also looked at him like an innocent girl the whole time. It made him gasp with his words a lot, and she liked it. The power that man had on her, now she apparently had on him too.</p><p>So, of course, Rey knew she was in trouble.</p><p>“This can’t happen again” he said, trying to keep his eyes on the papers in front of him, but she could see he was actually doing that to keep his eyes away from her.</p><p>“I don’t understand” she said, holding her books protectively in front of her body, and sitting on the chair she had just gotten up from.</p><p>“Miss Walker… I know what is going on here.” Professor Solo finally raised his eyes from the papers he was pretending to organize, and he placed both hands (those big, big hands) on the desk in front of him.</p><p>And he smiled at her.</p><p>A <em>dirty</em> crooked smile.</p><p>“You do?” Rey gave him an innocent look, then raised from the chair to sit on the edge of the desk. Just a few inches from his hands.</p><p>What those hands could do to her body, Lord. That thought made her cross her legs to get some friction.</p><p>“Yes, Miss Walker. I do.” He was looking to her body, so close to him, and her hand went a little forward to slightly touch his.</p><p>Rey was walking on thin ice, and that moment, she didn’t care at all. She saw him swallowing slowly as he tried to keep talking.</p><p>“You don’t need my help in these essays. You never did. You are one of the best students in your class, your essay got a maximum grade last semester, and for some reason you made it bad just so I could help you fix it. <em>Why</em>?”</p><p>Of course, he would discover that sooner or later. So, what did she have to lose now?</p><p>“I think you <em>know</em> why, professor.” Now their hands were touching, and he didn’t move away.</p><p>“What do you want, Miss Walker?” Professor Solo was being extra careful, but his face was so close to hers, that it was hard to breath.</p><p>The desire was palpable in the room.</p><p>And she could see it was coming from both of them.</p><p>“I want <em>you</em>, Professor Solo.” She leaned her body closer to whisper in his year “More specifically, I want <em>you</em> inside <em>me</em>, professor”</p><p>The way his breath came loud and almost with a moan made her realize he wanted the same thing. His fists closed on the table surface, struggling with the desire of touching her. Rey herself was struggling with that thought, so she pulled her hands back to her lap.</p><p>“Miss Walker, I am your <em>professor</em>.” The way he looked at her when he said that, Rey expected that coming, of course, but it didn’t make it hurt less. He closed himself completely to her that moment. “This cannot happen.”</p><p>“You deny how you feel?” Rey asked, reaching for his hand, but he pulled away and stepped to rest his back at the window behind him. He was nervous, and that made her bolder.</p><p>The ice was getting thinner.</p><p>She needed to step back and leave. But she did the opposite, and kept talking.</p><p>“The way you look at me, <em>professor</em>, says something else.” He raised his head to look again at her. It was not an angry look, but it was painful.</p><p>It was full of something Rey could not decipher at the time. It was strong and dangerous. Rey felt ashamed and had to hold the stubborn tears that were coming to her eyes.</p><p>“Miss Walker, stop.” He said with a deep voice, and that made her retrieve her hand and get up from his desk. “I can lose my job, Miss Walker. And you can lose your scholarship. This <em>cannot</em> continue.”</p><p>With that being said, the tears found a way out her eyes and rolled up on her face. She felt worse. Was that disgust on his face?</p><p>“Of course.” It was all she said, showing her pride and hiding her feelings, walking to the door. “I understand. Good day, professor.”</p><p>The way she said that made clear the subject was ended, and she left without looking back and without trying to hold the tears any longer.</p><p> </p><hr/><p><br/>Rey made her best to erase that last encounter with her Professor from her mind, the look on his face made her stomach crawl and she felt sick.</p><p>But then, two days later, an email from an unknown account arrived in her inbox.</p><p>An email that made the butterflies in her stomach return.</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>Miss Walker,</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>I hope this email finds you well, especially after our last talk.</em>
    <br/>
    <em>I apologize for the way I spoke with you. What I am going to tell you here is the most unprofessional thing I could ever say to a student, that’s the reason why I am sending it through my personal account and asking for you total discretion. I was serious when I said we both could suffer with this. I am sure you will know how to keep this a secret. In this email I want to address the “accusation” you made me that day, of the “way I look at you.”. You have to understand that you were not wrong assuming that, I do look at you in a different way, but this cannot keep happening at the moment.</em>
    <br/>
    <em>Unfortunately, this semester, I will not be able to keep our private classes, so I apologize for the inconvenience. However, if by the end of the semester, when you will no longer be my student, if by then your feelings haven’t changed, let me know. What I feel for you may not interfere in your studies right now, but I can assure you they are not going to change through time.</em>
    <br/>
    <em>Let me know about yours.</em>
    <br/>
    <em>And then we will talk about it.</em>
    <br/>
    <em>Yours truly,</em>
    <br/>
    <em>Benjamin Solo.</em>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>Rey refused to answer the email, but she didn’t delete it.</p><p>She <em>would</em> answer it, for sure.</p><p>But she would make him wait, as he was making her do it.</p><p> </p><hr/><p><br/>The following weeks that preceded the end of the semester were almost like torture to Rey. She was doing great in all of them, especially Latin, but being at the same place as Professor Solo after their terrible encounter made the environment feel heavy and tense. He never stopped being polite with her, or offering her help.</p><p>But she knew something was different, <em>very</em> different. Mostly because she had never answered that email of his, and she knew he was nervous about that.</p><p>So nervous that one day he called her before she left the room just to ask.</p><p>“Have you received my email, Miss Walker?” he asked, carefully, holding the strap of her bag to keep her closer to him.</p><p>“Yes, Professor, I have.” She responded, turning to look at him. Her face was blushing for remembering what he had said to her on that email, and she stared at his eyes for longer than necessary.</p><p>Those freaking beautiful and deep eyes. He waited for her to continue, leaving her bag and touching her arm instead. She proceeded, very affected by his closeness.</p><p>“I just thought it would be inappropriate of me to answer you before the semester was over.”</p><p>And with that being said, she left him alone, and walked through the corridors without looking back, a smile growing on her face.</p><p> </p><hr/><p><br/>The end of the winter semester arrived at late April and Rey could finally breath.</p><p>She was free.</p><p>Free from assignments, free from tests, and most important: free to answer her dear Professor Solo’s email.</p><p>She arrived at her dorm sweating from running through the campus, desperate to get to her computer and send him an email. An email that would change everything.</p><p>For the better, she hoped.</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>Professor Solo,</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>During these weeks without our private classes I can assure you a lot has changed, but my feelings for you have not, they have only grown.</em>
    <br/>
    <em>I hope yours have too.</em>
    <br/>
    <em>I also hope we can make this happen.</em>
    <br/>
    <em>Yours always,</em>
    <br/>
    <em>Rey Walker.</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>Her fingers were shaking when she pressed “send” on her laptop computer, not forgetting to add her phone number at the end of the email.</p><p>Later that day, while finishing her shift at work, she received a text message from and unknown number.</p><p>She knew <em>exactly</em> who was that number from.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, I think I went ahead of myself when I set this story for two chapters only. I will definitely not be able to do that.<br/>Just a reminder that this story is here with the purpose of entertain you guys, and I have nothing else planned for it. Is just me trying to get my way into this website and see if you guys like the things I write. I have more stories on the way, with a real plot and longer conversations and chapters, so bare with me and enjoy this treat.<br/>Sorry it took me forever to post this new chapter, but I was struggling to write these days, and this fanfic came to me in a dream, so like, every time I dream something extra I have to run and write or I forget. So I have the whole next chapter planned (but not written yet, as I spent more time and resources writing this one. I really did not expect it to be SO LONG, folks. Sorry about that).</p><p>Enjoy some slow burn and fluffiness with these two.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p>Seeing her name written on her phone screen made shivers go through her spine, and a heat took place in her heart. She knew exactly who that number was from.</p><p>She could even hear him saying her last name out loud.</p><p>Apparently, her body was also hearing it, because she felt her panties getting wet immediately.</p><p>So, Rey decided to reply the text right away.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p>The fact that the day she was expecting the whole semester was finally there, right around the corner, was making her feel incredibly naughty and overly happy. She was finally going to be able to show him what she was feeling for her professor the whole time.</p><p>“Calm down, Rey.” She told herself, finishing organizing her things to go home “It’s <em>just</em> coffee. Or tea. The things you want to happen may not happen so soon. They may not even happen at all. So, <em>calm</em> <em>the fucking</em> <em>down</em>.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Rey went home on foot that evening, the wonderful weather making it great for the twenty-minute walk home. During the time alone she let herself think about the reality of everything. It was finally striking her, in a bad way this time. She had waited so long for that meeting to happen, for them to finally be able to talk, really talk, and not have to hide anymore. But what if he realized he didn’t want her? She knew it could only be sex, and she was fine with it. But she could not avoid thinking of the fact that she wanted more. Needed more. She wanted him in her life. That handsome, smart, intelligent and enormous man, all for herself. Call her selfish and naïve, but she wanted her professor to be hers more than anything in the world.</p><p>Arriving home, she tried to dissipate those unreal thoughts from her head, because Rose was also home. She didn’t want her friend to know what was going to happen before it really happened, so she did her best to hide her feelings.</p><p>“Hey, Rose” she greeted, leaving her things on her desk chair, and sitting on the floor. She hated sitting on bed after arriving from work, and she used to leave some pillows on the floor for this purpose, so she could work on some things before taking a shower and going to bed.</p><p>“You look weirdly happy.” Rose said, and shit, how that girl knew her so well after two years living with her? “What happened, Rey?”</p><p>There was a playful smile on her friend’s face, and she couldn’t hide things from her for long. So, she decided to talk.</p><p>Rose was the mother she never had by her side, always trying to help her make the best decisions and not regret later. But this time, her excitement was above everything else.</p><p>“Rey! I don’t believe it! He is really into you too!” Rose seemed really surprise that her friend’s crush on her professor was really something real, and Rey could not stop laughing at that. She could barely believe it herself.</p><p>“Do you think? I mean, this can be just a casual date, only sex in the end.” Did she seem like a sixteen-year-old talking now? Because she was feeling like it.</p><p>Rey hadn’t had a casual date since college has started, she had been too focused on studying, working, and doing the best she could to keep her scholarship while still being sane.</p><p>But now, she was about to -probably- have the best date she could have ever asked for, with her <em>professor</em>. It was crazy, and she was too excited to notice.</p><p>“Yeah, it can be, but I don’t think he would wait this long for it to just be… it!” Rose crossed her legs on the bed and was leaning forward, too curious to not show how she wanted more details. “But if is just sex, you are going to experience the professor-student roleplay firsthand.”</p><p>“Ugh, Rose! Don’t be disgusting!” Rey pretended to be shocked by it, but the thoughts in her mind that moment were leaving her pants wet. Luckily Rose was not able to read her mind.</p><p>“What?! Tell me you never thought about it? There is a charm on it…specially with Professor-hot-Solo” She blinked to Rey after these last words.</p><p>“You have a boyfriend, for God’s sake!” Rey closed her eyes so she could be able to take those thoughts out of her head.</p><p>“It doesn’t make me numb for ideas. I need something extra to get off by myself, you know.” Rose shrugged.</p><p>“Ok, this conversation has gone way too far! I need to shower.” Rey got up from the floor and started getting her pjs to change after showering.</p><p>“Don’t take too long!” Rose said laughing before she was out of reach.</p><p>“<em>Uuugh</em>! How old are you?!” Rey huffed and closed the bathroom door.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>By Friday morning Rey was already a nervous wreck. She couldn’t decide what outfit to wear to work, as she would have to go to their date straight after her shift.</p><p>In the end, she chose to wear a short-sleeved dress with black tights and a cardigan. The perks of working at this bookstore was that she could wear almost anything.</p><p>And, as a surprise for her favorite professor, she was wearing a black lace underwear set, that she had bought just for him.  </p><p>During her entire shift she was miles away, not being able to focus on anything besides what was going to happen some hours later. She sold some books without even recommending the author, or encouraging the person of how good the book was, and she used to do that all the time!</p><p>Something was really wrong with her.</p><p>By the time she finished working, she had to run to the washroom to apply perfume and deodorant and try to stop sweating. Rey felt like a teenager again, nervous for a first date. But she was an adult, and there was no reason for being nervous anymore.</p><p>Except for the reason that she was going to meet her professor for coffee.</p><p>Only the two of them.</p><p>And she had no other plans (or work shifts) for the rest of the weekend.</p><p>Who knew what could happen?</p><p>Rey recovered the address Benjamin had sent her -it was so weird to think of him as <em>Benjamin</em> instead of <em>Professor Solo</em>- and opened a city app to see how to get there. It would take her around 30 minutes to get there by subway, and it was already four thirty.</p><p>She would be late.</p><p>That did not help her anxiety.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Rey arrived at the address given by Benjamin at ten past five, and she found herself in front of a three-floor building in a corner, right in front of a beautiful park. The number in the address pointed to the coffee shop on the main floor, and she entered to find him there already, a cup of coffee in front of him and a book beside it. Benjamin was with his back facing the door, so he didn’t see when she approached the table. Rey sat in front of him and his eyes left the book to stare at her in contemplation.</p><p>“Rey.” He said, and it was the first time she heard her first name coming from his mouth, and if that was not the sexiest way someone had ever said her name, she had no idea what could it be.</p><p>She smiled at him and placed her backpack on the floor. A minute later a cup of tea appeared in front of her.</p><p>“I didn’t know what kind of tea was your favorite, so I ordered the most popular tea in the house for you.” He explained, and she smelled the delicious aroma coming from the cup.</p><p>“Black tea with jasmine.” The clerk told her, and left a jar with honey and another with cream.</p><p>“Thank you.” Rey said to both of them. She added a spoon of honey into the cup and a little of cream, and took a sip from the hot tea. The taste was unusual, but she found herself liking it.</p><p>“Did you come straight from work?” Benjamin asked her, and she couldn’t remember telling him that information.</p><p>Until he pointed to her name tag still on her cardigan.</p><p>Rey immediately removed it and put into her backpack, her cheeks getting lightly pink.</p><p>“Where do you work?” he asked, curiously.</p><p>“At a bookstore” she took another sip of the tea, and added more cream to it. Ben as taking his coffee as slowly as she was taking her tea, and she thought that he might be trying to delay the end of that encounter as much as she wanted.</p><p>However, she was doing this for one simple reason: she had no idea what was going to happen after they finished their drinks.</p><p>Would they keep talking? Would they head somewhere else? Would she be invited to his house?</p><p>Rey was lost in her thoughts that she almost misheard what he asked next.</p><p>“Do they have a Latin section?” Ben knew she was away and was teasing her.</p><p>“Not everyone is in love for these kind of books like you, professor.” She honestly answered, taking another long sip from her tea to try to hide her playful smile.</p><p>“You can call me Ben.” He said after taking another drink from the coffee. “I am not your professor anymore, remember?”</p><p>There was a crooked smile on his face, the one that made her legs tremble. The one she fell in love with. The one that made him the most handsome and sexy man in the world.</p><p>They finished their drinks within the following twenty minutes, talking casually about Rey’s job, their hobbies and his other projects, which included two books being written and a summer job at the research field in the town library.</p><p>The man really loved books.</p><p>And she really loved him.</p><p>Ben left the table to pay, being faster than Rey, and she patiently waited his return.</p><p>When he was back, she took her backpack and they both left the cafe, he right behind her. They were so close to each other that she could feel his warmth on her back, and he gently took the backpack out of her shoulder to carry on his own.</p><p>“Would you like to go upstairs?” Ben asked, and Rey got confused by the question.</p><p>“Upstairs?”</p><p>“My apartment. I live on the third floor.”</p><p>Rey took the time to look at the building they had just left, and then she saw the third floor.</p><p>A big window covered the entire wall facing the park, and she couldn’t see from where they were standing, but Rey could imagine how big and bright the place was.</p><p>And Ben lived there.</p><p>And she was going to visit his apartment.</p><p><em>Breath, Rey</em>.</p><p>“Sure.” She answered with a calm voice that couldn’t show the wreck of nerves she was inside.</p><p>Rey followed Ben through a door that took them to some stairs, and soon they were in front of <em>his</em> apartment door.</p><p>Ben opened and let her inside first, and what she saw was the most amazing loft she had ever seen. The enormous window brought the right amount of light inside and there was a big bookshelf on the opposite wall, filled with so many books and plants that she had to remember that that was not the bookstore she worked at, but it was a person’s home. Her <em>professor’s</em> home.</p><p>It was beautiful. So beautiful that Rey could not stop thinking about the places she had lived before, and how she had never had something so wonderful to call hers.</p><p>“This is a really nice house” she said, moving closer to the shelves and admiring the books on it. She touched the spines, and admired the plants when the noise of the closing door took her out of her own mind.</p><p>Slowly turning away, Rey saw Ben placing her backpack on the floor and coming to her. There was a not normal look on his face, something like sadness and… pity.</p><p>Rey hated that look, so she turned back to face the shelves and hide her tears from him.</p><p>“Is there something wrong, Rey?” Ben asked, stopping behind her and placing a hand on her right shoulder.</p><p>She shivered with the contact, not wanting to look at him, but his hands gently made Rey turn back at him.</p><p>There was a tear rolling down her face, one that she tried to wipe away, but he held her hand and didn’t let her hide.</p><p>“What’s wrong, Rey? Talk to me.” The way he talked to her, so calm, so gentle and so understanding… Rey had to remember who was the man in front of her. He was not like the other men she had met. That was the man she fell in love with when she knew she couldn’t. That was the man that helped her more than he had the obligation to do it. That was the man that <em>waited</em> for her. Rey could trust him.</p><p>She allowed herself to talk, then.</p><p>“I’ve never had a nice house. Not even a proper house” Rey confessed to him, as he continued to touch her face, and then hold her hand. Rey was scared, she had never allowed herself to be so open like that to someone. Yet she was also hopeful that he would understand and wouldn’t run away. “I grew up in foster care, then foster houses around the state. Then I turned 18 and I had to live on my own, living where the money of my shitty jobs could afford, which was mostly rooms in other people’s houses.”</p><p>“I am so sorry, darling” The warmth in his voice brought another tear to her face. She hated being treated like that, like she was a piece of porcelain. But it was actually nice this time, nice being taken care of, nice being cared about. No one had never done that to her, no one had never talked to her like that, with that much meaning. Even though he still had that pity look on his face, she could see something else.</p><p>Something better and stronger.</p><p>Almost like… <em>love</em>?</p><p>No, she was probably mistaken. Probably too sad to see straight.</p><p>“It’s ok, I’m over it, I guess. It’s just that...” Rey took a deep breath, which it showed to be the worst choice, because now she had more tears rolling down her face. It took her a moment to be able to talk again. A moment that Professor Solo waited patiently, <em>that look</em> still on his face. “I have never had a nice house to call my own. It would be nice for a change”</p><p>Ben didn’t say anything, then she kept talking.  </p><p>“You know, that’s why I work so hard in college.” The she could not stop confessing to him.</p><p>Rey knew she didn’t need to explain herself, but she felt the need of letting him know everything about her. She wanted to see that look on his face forever. It made her heart beat faster and at the same time it made her heart lighter.</p><p>Like she had someone to share things with.</p><p>Someone she <em>wanted</em> to share more about her.</p><p>Someone that <em>really</em> cared.</p><p>“I worked really hard to get a scholarship and be able to study, and I just need it to take me somewhere better. It’s completely naive of my part, thinking that a diploma will get me a nice place to live and stuff, I know that. But I am working really hard to be able to afford something similar to this apartment one day. Something mine.”</p><p>At that moment, instead of talking, instead of trying to calm her down or saying nice things, he did something she was not expecting at all.</p><p>He hugged her.</p><p>Strong.</p><p>And that hug meant everything to her.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>By the time she was able to stop crying, after some glasses of water and some more hugs and cheek touches, Ben told her he was going to cook for them.</p><p>“You really don’t have to.” Rey panicked, thinking that she had stayed too long and bothered him too much already.</p><p>She wanted to run.</p><p>“I should go home.”</p><p>“Don’t you want to stay?” Ben asked her, already in the kitchen; a sad puppy look on his face. A look that made her heart melts. She would never be able to say no with that look on his face.</p><p>“I don’t want to bother you.” She said and got up to follow him and be able to, at least, help with something.</p><p>“You would never. I want you to stay.”</p><p>A small nod came from her head, and he gave her a crocked smile.</p><p>And <em>that look </em>again.</p><p>He would be the death of her.</p><p>“How can I help?” She finally said.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>They spent the following forty minutes drinking red wine and working on a recipe he got from the internet: pasta with broccolis, bacon, chicken and a parmesan sauce.</p><p>Being so near to the oven made Rey feel hot, so she took off her shoes and her tights while trying to hide from him behind the kitchen counter.</p><p>“Sorry.” She said and Ben laughed at her, amused with the view of her struggling to be free of the socks without being seen. He kept drinking his glass of wine and collecting the plates to place on the table, while shaking his head.</p><p>When she stopped hiding, and Ben had finished organizing the table, he took his time to admire her only with the dress, a cardigan and barefoot.</p><p>There was the look again, and that time Rey blushed. She took a step back as he came closer, and she stopped with her back on the counter.</p><p>There was a long pause when he debated what to do next, and again he surprised Rey.</p><p>Ben lifted her by the waist and placed her on the counter, away from the wine glasses they had been using.</p><p>He looked at her, waiting for a confirmation from her part that he could continue. Rey looked into his eyes and made the next move, placing both her hands on his face and bringing him to a kiss. Ben’s hands went to her tiny waist as he tried to bring her closer to his body, deepening the kiss.</p><p>She had no idea kissing him would be like that.</p><p>Warm, soft and passionate.</p><p>Yet, at the same time: so desperate and hard.</p><p>Rey wanted to consume him; Ben wanted to lock her in his embrace. Their tongues met in a hot mess, making Rey’s pants get wet with her arousal, needing friction. She placed her legs around his waist, and this way they were even closer.</p><p>Rey could <em>feel</em> him, <em>hard</em>, touching her middle. Her hands went to his hair, feeling the softness she had dreamed about so many nights. His hands got tighter around her hipbones.</p><p>She wanted to stay like that forever, if possible.</p><p>But then, the alarm Ben had set -to let them know when the pasta’s sauce would be ready- rang, and both of them jump, completely aware of their awkward situation.</p><p>Rey’s dress had gone up her tights, leaving her legs completely bare, and her lace panties shown. Ben’s hair was a mess, and there was a big protuberance in his jeans with a not so visible wet spot that was most definitely left by Rey’s soaking panties. She blushed with the view and with the next thing he said.</p><p>“Fuck.” He looked disappointed, helping her down and taking his way to the oven so he could turn the heat off.</p><p>Rey cleared her throat as she fixed her dress and walked towards him, trying to be helpful.</p><p>They finished organizing the dinner table and finally sat to eat, engaging in a casual conversation and trying to make the situation less weird.</p><p>Rey could still feel her wetness and she could bet that his pants were not so comfortable for him now that he was seated.</p><p>She wished she was sitting on his lap, instead of across the table from him. But she could be patient.</p><p>And, apparently, so could he.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>When they were almost finishing eating, Rey couldn’t control herself to ask him something she was dying to know since the day they met (and she discovered he was not in a relationship).</p><p>“Have you ever thought of getting married, Professor?” His head tilted at her, probably because of her intrusive question and the title she insisted on keeping using with him.</p><p>The way he smiled at her told Rey that he knew that question would pop sooner or later, and he was amused by her curiosity.</p><p>“Yes. I have. A long time ago. But I chose to pursue my career first, so there was not much time for relationships.”</p><p>Rey was having a hard time trying to imagine how a man like him was alone, and how lucky she was for just being having dinner with him. Imagine something else.</p><p>No. She couldn’t. She would combust only with the <em>thought</em>.</p><p>“Do you regret it?” She took a sip of the wine as she crossed her legs and hide the smile from him.</p><p>“No, I don’t. Especially not now.” He was really looking at her, and the hand that is not busy with the glass of wine was reaching for hers on the table.</p><p>“Why?” She felt his fingertips brush hers, and a wave of pleasure went through her spine.</p><p>“Because it led me to you, Miss Walker.” Ben was mocking her by using her “title” like she did with him, and she blushed even more. The feelings she was having at the moment, hearing him call her that, after they had kissed… she was definitely going to combust before the night was over. “And I am glad for that” he concluded, finally taking her hand into his, and gently squeezing it.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Patience and self control were definitely Benjamin’s middle names.</p><p>He took his time washing the dishes while Rey was finishing her wine sitting on the counter, admiring him from behind. The way his large back moved while his hands moved, his ass… a really nice ass.</p><p>He was so big. And then she was thinking about his size.</p><p>
  <em>Control your thoughts, Rey. </em>
</p><p>She hadn’t stopped being wet, and her panties were getting really uncomfortable.</p><p>Ben finished his chore at the moment she closed her legs to hide from him the fact that she was naked underneath her dress. There was a guilty look on her face he didn’t notice, and she shook her legs back and forth as he came closer to her, hiding her secret from her eyes.</p><p>“Do you want to watch a movie, Rey?” Ben calmly asked her, staying in front of the counter she was sitting on, placing his hands beside her hips.</p><p>
  <em>A movie? Really?!</em>
</p><p>She studied his features, trying to see his true feelings, and she could definitely tell he wanted <em>everything</em> <em>but</em> watch a movie by then.</p><p>So, she slowly denied with her head.</p><p>And he grabbed her, like she weighed nothing, and placed her on his broad shoulder, holding her body by her upper thighs, making her cunt drip with that close contact.</p><p>He took them upstairs, to his bedroom, and she barely had time to check how it looked like when he placed her in bed and looked at her.</p><p><em>Really</em> looked at her.</p><p>With <em>that</em> look.</p><p>Like he could eat her alive.</p><p>Like he <em>loved</em> her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This much fluffiness between these two was not planned in this story, I swear. Guess I am a romantic, after all. </p><p>Get ready for next chapter, folks. It is going to be wild. And cute. And really really hot! See ya soon!!</p><p>Also, thank you all for the comments last chapter!</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://i.pinimg.com/564x/09/9f/bf/099fbf96c7a2751da18f0eff9829b80c.jpg">Ben’s studio/loft inspiration</a></p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://i.pinimg.com/564x/94/2e/d7/942ed7e207c58fec583e3a530e079070.jpg">Ben’s studio/loft floor plan</a></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>follow me on:</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/elycadieri">tumblr</a></p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://twitter.com/vasttelia">twitter</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here it is, folks, the last chapter of this story. A history I planned to be short -really short-, but ended up like this. The plot in this story is basically inexistent, but I do hope you guys liked it! </p><p>Enjoy this hot chapter, full of love -and sex!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <hr/>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="center"></div><div class="center">
  <p>A lightning struck in the sky and the rain started pouring down the moment he placed her on his bed. The thunder noises and the dim light of his bedside lamp - the only illumination in the entire room- made Rey shiver by how perfect it all looked.</p>
  <p>Ben kept looking at her, admiring every inch of her covered body before crawling on top of her, kissing her chest, neck, cheeks and finally her mouth. They kissed for a while, his hands tracing her arms while her hands were busy feeling his heartbeat over his sweater.</p>
  <p>Slowly, he pulled Rey’s dress down from her shoulders, living them bare so Ben could kiss her soft skin, tracing his tongue over it, until he reached her collarbone. More of the dress was pulled down, now freeing her breasts that were covered with the carefully-chosen black lace lingerie she had put on that morning.</p>
  <p>So much had happened in one day, that the morning she left her home looked like an event from a distant past. So much had changed, including herself. She was a simple student by then, afraid of what was going to happen later, and now she was being completely consumed by this man.</p>
  <p>A man that <em>used</em> to be her professor, yet now he was something else.</p>
  <p>He was <em>hers</em>.</p>
  <p>Rey looked at Ben and found him staring, probably too perplexed on how little that lace covered her breasts. It was possible for him to see her pink nipples getting hard underneath it, the small size of her breast being a perfect fit for his hand, which he discovered seconds later. He kept his left hand on her left breast, while the other was placed by the side of her head, supporting his weight over her.</p>
  <p>Changing positions, Ben brought Rey to his lap, sitting them in the bed, and took all of her dress off by her head, so he could see what else she was hiding underneath the fabric.</p>
  <p>She followed his eyes as they searched every inch of her body, while he kissed and touched what his hands could reach. Rey took this time to lift his sweater over his head, and started unbuttoning his shirt, hands shaking, trying to hide her pink cheeks and her discomfort of being almost naked in front of him.</p>
  <p>She was never shy of her own body, that new feeling being really strange for her. There she was, being admired by the most handsome man she had ever seen, and she was felling completely nervous about her body.</p>
  <p>Of course, she was not unhappy with what she had gotten: small boobs, slim waist, strong arms and legs. But, still, being so vulnerable in front of him for the first time was almost like being a teenager again when she first got naked in front of a boy. All insecurities over her image flooded through her mind, and she tried to distract herself by focusing the best she could on the task ahead of her.</p>
  <p>When she freed Ben from his shirt, she took her time to admire him, how strong he was, how his arms were able to hold her body with no difficulties. She could barely listen to the rain outside, as it got stronger, because Ben was praising her in every possible way. How beautiful she was, how he loved her breasts, how he loved what she chose to wear for him, how sexy she was in that moment.</p>
  <p>“I have no idea how I was able to resist you for a whole semester.” He confessed, his big hands tracing her back, and making Rey shiver even more.</p>
  <p>Then, she tried to focus in another task: unbuttoning his pants.</p>
  <p>The problem was that Ben had other plans, making her lost her focus completely as he unclipped her bra and lowered his mouth to taste her hard nipples the second after.</p>
  <p>Rey moaned as she felt his hot tongue trace that sensitive part of her body, and she held tight to his hair as he continued his exploration, switching from one nipple to the other, hands grabbing her hips tight, bringing a desired friction on the hard volume in his pants.</p>
  <p>Being with only few layers of clothes between then, Rey was able to feel him better, how hard he already was for her, and how big his cock was. She got wetter by the thought of him filing her, and she touched him again, making pressure and listening to his moans making vibrations on her nipple.</p>
  <p>“Shit, Rey, I won’t be able to control myself if you keep touching me.” Ben warned her, mouth still on her chest.</p>
  <p>Making sure to tease her the way she was doing to him, he took one of his hands to her middle and touched her over the lace. “Look how wet you are.”</p>
  <p>Rey smiled with the feeling, and when his middle finger slipped under her last piece of clothing, she arched her back to meet him, making his digit slid even further.</p>
  <p>“Ben!” she almost screamed when he added a second finger, pumping in and out of her, without ever taking his mouth out of her nipples. He was sucking and biting and licking all of her, and she was in heaven.</p>
  <p>Rey could feel an orgasm building inside of her, slowly yet powerful. Without control, she dragged one of her fingers to touch her clit, making circular movements, and she almost screamed again when Ben lifted his head to kiss her.</p>
  <p>Her orgasm came with a thunder noise outside, and she lost all the strength she had, falling on him, placing her head on his shoulder while Ben slowly took his fingers out of her, and grabbed her thigh, opening her legs for him and bringing her closer for more friction on his member.</p>
  <p>He groaned and deepened the kiss, holding her head and tangling his tongue with hers in an obscene way.</p>
  <p>“Jesus, Rey.” He huffed, placing both hands on her cheeks. “You will destroy me.”</p>
  <p>She laughed at the thought, making Ben shift her and lock her underneath him.</p>
  <p>“You shouldn’t laugh, Miss Walker.” His eyes fixed on hers while he took the rest of his pants out and returned to her to get rid of her underwear. “Not when I am about to lick your <em>tight little</em> <em>cunt</em>.”</p>
  <p>Rey swallowed hard with only the thought, and giggled when he started pressing kisses on her chest and going all the way down her body, stopping at her cunt. Ben gave little kisses on her inner thigh and she could feel his breath almost inside her.</p>
  <p>She thought it would be a good moment to tease him a little, so she said.</p>
  <p>“I apologize for laughing, <em>Professor</em> <em>Solo</em>.” Rey whispered, making Ben groan, losing his control as he licked her folds.</p>
  <p>The moment his tongue touched that hidden part of her, another wave of shivers went down her spine, her eyes rolled back to her skull and his name left her lips in a desperate cry. He didn’t stop, though. He kept licking and licking her, passing his hot tongue over and over her clit, almost penetrating her with it, and when his fingers entered her again, he was talking to her, thrusting his fingers at each word.</p>
  <p>“You“ - one thrust, in and out of her cunt so fast she could barely catch her breath. “Miss“ - another thrust, slower this time, making her feel every inch of his middle digit passing in her walls. “Walker“ - he stopped to look at her and admire her going out of control with what he was doing. “You “ - one more deep thrust. “You are so incredibly hot that I don’t even know how to complete the thoughts in my head when I look at you.”</p>
  <p>Ben practically roared those last words at her, talking too fast as he moved his finger faster in her.</p>
  <p>Her body was not prepared for him talking to her like that, with such devotion. A lightning appeared in the sky as she came down from her second orgasm.</p>
  <p>“Did you just come again, sweetheart?” he asked, taking his drenched finger out of her and -Rey opened her mouth at that view, perplexed - <em>sucking them clean in his mouth.</em></p>
  <p>Her eyes closed and, by the time they opened again -after seconds only, <em>really</em>- he was already naked on top of her, his hard cock so, <em>so</em> big that Rey was seriously thinking how on earth that would fit inside her. A condom was already placed on it, and he was waiting for her, admiring her again, devouring her.</p>
  <p>“You are so beautiful, Ben.” She managed to say, causing him to blush and shake his head.</p>
  <p>“And you, Rey…” he guided his penis to her entrance, never letting his eyes leave hers. “You are gorgeous, love.”</p>
  <p>With this last work, so powerfully spoken, he entered her, filling her body with the most amazing of sensations.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <hr/>
  <p> </p>
  <p>It didn’t take too long for them to cum, Rey’s third orgasm striking her like the rain outside was striking the asphalt: strong, wet and practically earth shattering.</p>
  <p>They were both exhausted, however, Ben did not stop kissing her, leaving her mouth only to kiss her neck if she needed to breath. She was watching the rain outside, holding his hair and feeling like the happiest and luckiest girl alive.</p>
  <p>It took them some minutes to be able to speak again, only for Ben to call her for a bath. She agreed, and he left to fill the tube.</p>
  <p>Those minutes alone were enough for Rey to recover herself, tie her hair up in a bun and follow him to the bathroom. The window inside filled the entire wall opposite the bathtube, just like the rest of the apartment, and the curtain was lifted, making it possible for her to keep watching the rain.</p>
  <p>Ben had added bubbles to their bath, and it smelled delicious. Rey entered the warm water with his help and he followed right after.</p>
  <p>The water temperature relaxed her body immediately as she rested her back on his chest. Ben’s hand circled her waist and she crossed her legs, holding his hands together on her belly. She felt like she could sleep there and it would be the best night of her life.</p>
  <p>But, apparently, Ben’s <em>manhood</em> had other plans for them.</p>
  <p>Rey was feeling his cock getting harder, touching her lower back, and she pressed softly against him, making Ben curse.  He apologized for the situation, and she had to turn to face him.</p>
  <p>“Don’t you dare.” She said, placing her hands on his cheeks, forcing him to look at her. “You have no idea how many times the thought of having you inside me filled my head. I am not done with you, <em>Professor</em>.”</p>
  <p>“Oh, <em>really</em>?!” He was amused by her confession. “Hold on, babe, I just need to get –“</p>
  <p>“No need.” She interrupted him, knowing exactly what he wanted to get. “I am on birth control.”</p>
  <p>There was nothing more she could say that would make him more anxious to be inside her again. His penis twitched and he got harder, apparently harder than he was before, and he let his legs fall on the tube, giving her easy access to sit on his lap.</p>
  <p>“Are you sure, Rey?” He needed to confirm before doing anything, he was not a monster after all. They both needed to agree that it was safe.</p>
  <p>“Definitely.” She answered, sitting just in position for the tip of his cock brush her entrance. “I need you to feel me coming this time, Ben. <em>Really</em> feel me.”</p>
  <p>She let gravity do its job and her cunt welcomed Ben’s cock again. She could feel his veins, his hardness and <em>he</em> could feel <em>everything </em>inside her. He didn’t know if he was the one who was harder, if she had gotten tighter or if it was the position. Her inner walls were completely wet and pulsing around him, there was ninety percent of chance of him not lasting more than five minutes this time.</p>
  <p>Apparently, Rey was having the same problem. She was rising and falling deep on his member, faster each time she let her body sank down. Her hands were on his shoulders, holding herself steady, as his hands were on her hips, helping with the movements of her body.</p>
  <p>Three minutes.</p>
  <p><em>Three fucking minutes</em> and nothing more.</p>
  <p>That was the time it took Ben and Rey to lost all their senses as the orgasm hit them.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <hr/>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Their real shower took longer, Ben spent time washing Rey’s hair and body, touching her with the soap in inappropriate ways, feeling how slippery her body was, and how softer it became after it dried.</p>
  <p>“Can I keep you here for the weekend?” Ben asked as he dried her hair with <em>his</em> hair dryer – that’s right, Professor Ben Solo had a hair dryer, which made Rey make fun of him by saying: “So that’s how you keep your hair so perfect and soft!” which he added - “I also use conditioner every other day.” - making her laugh hysterically.</p>
  <p>“I have no spare clothes.” she answered him when she came back from her thoughts, combing her dried hair with a comb she had gotten from his drawer.</p>
  <p>“Not important.” He shrugged, so casual, kissing the top of her head.</p>
  <p>“How so?”</p>
  <p>“You can either be naked all the time or I can lend you some clothes.” Such and obvious statement coming from his mouth that Rey felt naïve of not suggesting that herself.</p>
  <p>The thought of being naked or, even better, dressed up in his clothes while spending two days in his house, these thoughts were not doing Rey any good.</p>
  <p>She was blushing and getting wet again.</p>
  <p>“Or, if you are so desperate to have your own clothes, I can wash them for you.” Shrugging again, he pretended like he didn’t really care about what her choice would be.</p>
  <p>The thing is, Rey <em>knew</em> how it would affect him if she wore his own clothes.</p>
  <p>Even better, wear his clothes with <em>nothing</em> <em>else</em> under it.</p>
  <p>“Guess I can borrow some of your shirts, then.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <hr/>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Her clothes went to the washing machine, even with her complaining on how none of that was necessary, and how she didn’t need to have them washed to be able to go home in them, but he didn’t listen.</p>
  <p>It wouldn't need much to keep her there. If he asked her to stay forever, she would. No clothes necessary.</p>
  <p>Ben lent a t-shirt for her to sleep, and they both returned to bed, tangling their legs under the covers, hearing the non-stop rain outside the window.  </p>
  <p>His body got closer to hers, and she placed her head on his chest, leg wrapped around his waist making it possible to hear his heartbeat, faster at the beginning and then slowing down as his body relaxed with the comfort of the night.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <hr/>
  <p> </p>
  <p>The following morning came with the rain still pouring down outside, the dark clouds covering the sky and making the room look even darker.</p>
  <p>Rey felt Ben’s heavy arms around her, holding her closer to him. His head was buried in the crook of her neck, and he was still sleeping deeply. She checked the clock on his bedside table: 7 am.</p>
  <p>How was she already <em>fully awake</em> at 7 in the morning?</p>
  <p>Apparently, a great night of sex had this power over her.</p>
  <p>Not a complaint, she would be happily awake that early if it meant being fucked by Ben like she was the night before. Even though she could feel a little sore down there -it had been a while she had had any kind of intimacy with anyone-, she felt so good. All nights she spent thinking about Ben, how he would be in bed, how big his cock could be, how would be to feel him inside her, all of those thoughts that made her come all over her hand over and over for months, nothing could have prepared her for the perfection of really being with him.</p>
  <p>Remembering the way he spoke to her, the way he filled her, the way he touched her, his lips, his hands, everything had been more than she had expected. And all she wanted was to feel that again for as long as she was alive.</p>
  <p>She shifted a little on the bed, the sheets slipping aways from her body, exposing her naked legs and her lack of underwear, as she tried to not awake him, but it was not enough to change much the position, Ben’s arm was too heavy on top of her.</p>
  <p>Some minutes passed before she heard him waking up, moving his hands from her body to his hair, kissing her temple.</p>
  <p>“Good morning, beautiful.” His morning voice was deeper and sexier than his usual voice, and she loved it. Rey had no idea how one single night of sex was already making her addicted to that man. She tried to think of something better than waking up by his side, but she just <em>couldn’t</em>.</p>
  <p>His arms pulled her waist back to him, and they faced each other, the feelings and thoughts of the night before running wild through her head as she desperately joined her legs to calm the heat inside her, the wetness already forming in between them. Ben noticed what she was trying to do, and grabbed one of her legs, placing it on his hip, making her completely open for him as she was close, so close to his body that her heart skipped a beat and she missed a breath.</p>
  <p>He was <em>hard</em>, the thin boxer shorts not being enough to contain it.</p>
  <p>“Wish I could wake up like this every day.” She was bold enough to say, rubbing her cunt on his member, making him lost total control of his own actions as she pulled his underwear down.</p>
  <p>He didn’t wait it be completely out of the way, freeing his cock and placing it immediately inside her, in one hard thrust.</p>
  <p>“Wish I could wake up like <em>this</em> every day“ he stopped inside her, not moving a single muscle, feeling her heat, letting her get used to his size early in the day.</p>
  <p>She had not prepared herself for morning sex, but she was so wet that nothing else matter, not her messy hair, her morning breath, not even the bags under her eyes.</p>
  <p>Nothing else mattered, only the fact that he was inside her again, and if that was not starting the day in the best way possible, she had no idea what could it be.</p>
  <p>“You know, Rey” Ben called her out of her daydream, starting his movements, slowly, enjoying each second, then kept talking “You made a big mistake by telling me you are on birth control.”</p>
  <p>His thrusts started being harder and faster, making it impossible for her to think and speak clearly, so what she said next came with little huffs of breath as she tried to catch it.</p>
  <p>“And why – “</p>
  <p>
    <em>Thrust.</em>
  </p>
  <p>“ -  was that – “</p>
  <p>
    <em>Thrust.</em>
  </p>
  <p>“ - a big – “</p>
  <p>
    <em>Thrust.</em>
  </p>
  <p>“ – mistake – “</p>
  <p>
    <em>Thrust.</em>
  </p>
  <p>“ - <em>Professor</em>?”</p>
  <p>The last word was enough to take him to the edge, and he cursed at the same time his movements increased.</p>
  <p>“<em>Fuck</em>!”</p>
  <p>They were both close, she could feel the orgasm growing deep inside her and his body trembling, trying to take control of his actions.</p>
  <p>“Because now – “ Ben had to take a deep breath to be able to keep the conversation going, and he wanted to keep it going, there was this savage need of telling her what she was doing to him.</p>
  <p>“I am addicted to fucking you raw. And all I want is to be able to always come in this <em>tight little</em> pussy of yours”</p>
  <p>Then he came, bringing Rey together, making both whisper each other’s name, promises and dirty things.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <hr/>
  <p> </p>
  <p>It took them more than an hour to be able to leave the bed, the rain had already stopped outside, but it was still dark as the heavy clouds were still covering the city.</p>
  <p>At one time Ben got up to get them coffee from the coffee shop downstairs, leaving Rey with a moment for herself. She took the solitude opportunity to use the bathroom, take care of her hair – not a good idea to sleep with it wet, she figured out too late – and spray a little perfume she had brought with her.</p>
  <p>She also took the time to explore his bedroom. The bed was really big, she had not paid attention to that fact yesterday. A queen size, very likely.</p>
  <p>Well, she thought, for a man of his size, it was appropriate.</p>
  <p>The covers and pillows were black and grey, the side tables with simple lamps that were on and bringing a soft yellow light to the room. There wasn't much decoration in his room, but she saw a bunch of books laying on top of the drawers and even on the floor. </p>
  <p>He returned some time later with two cups, one filled with tea for her and another with what she thought it was the pure black coffee; also, two muffins and toasts. He brought everything to her in bed, and they enjoyed the silence as they ate, the rain returning outside and making a loud noise in the silent house.</p>
  <p>He was the first to speak again, finishing his coffee.</p>
  <p>“I really hope I am not scaring you with what I am about to say” her look was worried, and when Ben realized how wrong was to start the conversation the way he did, he held her empty hand and squeezed, making sure she was not nervous.</p>
  <p>“Rey, I never thought of you as a one-time thing.” It was the first step he took, checking her expressions and reaction. Only when he saw that she hadn’t changed the way she looked at him, he let himself continue.</p>
  <p>“That’s why I made you wait, I wanted to make it right. Or, at least, the best I could do in the situation. Would you like this to be just a one-time thing, Miss Walker?”</p>
  <p><em>Ooh</em>, Ben calling her like that outside the classroom was a completely different thing now, and she like it more than she wanted to admit.</p>
  <p>The seconds that took her to respond was filled with a rush of different scenarios in her head. One that she walked away, not wanting to be a burden to him, being ten years younger; another that she stayed, letting him teach her things, letting him take care of her; and a bad one, where she stayed and he realized it was not really what he wanted, and abandoned her in the end. She tried to wipe them all away, and focused on what her <em>heart</em> was saying.</p>
  <p>“No. I have always wanted more than that, <em>but</em>...” She placed the tea cup on the bedside table and crossed her legs, suddenly too afraid of speak up.</p>
  <p>“But...?” he insisted.</p>
  <p>Rey let her fears speak for her then, warning him of the problems they could face from the age gap, the lack of experience from her part.</p>
  <p>“You are my <em>professor</em>; you have a career and you are 10 years ahead of me already. How much more this could be? I have <em>nothing</em>. I <em>am</em> nothing.”</p>
  <p>“<em>Was</em>, Miss Walker.” He pointed, holding now both of her hands, giving her a soft smile and a softer look.</p>
  <p>The look that she saw earlier.</p>
  <p>The one that she felt he could consume her: soul, body and mind, everything.</p>
  <p>The look that made her think he <em>loved</em> her.</p>
  <p>“What?” confusion in her face brought a bigger smile to his, the adoration in his eyes transcending to the way he was holding her hands, getting closer to her, assuring her of everything he was saying.</p>
  <p>“I <em>was</em> your professor. Not anymore. And for me, you are <em>a hell of a something</em>. Besides, for the other things you are so worried about, I don’t think they should be <em>that</em> important.”</p>
  <p>“What are you saying?” she knew what he was saying, her brain was not working properly and she felt stupid, repeating the whole conversation in her head, trying to make sense of everything that was happening.</p>
  <p>Could that <em>really</em> be possible?</p>
  <p>Could they really <em>be</em> something?</p>
  <p>“That this can be whatever you want, Rey. But I would <em>definitely</em> like it to be more. Much more.”</p>
  <p>The truth in his voice, the honesty, they brought small tears to her eyes, yet she was smiling, feeling her heart lighter than she had ever felt before.</p>
  <p>And she knew, deep down she <em>just</em> <em>knew</em>, they were meant to happen, no matter the situation, no matter the obstacles, the age difference, the planned life of his and the unplanned of hers, none of that mattered when they were meant to be together.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>THE END, FOLKS! Hope you have enjoyed these two little insatiable people.</p><p>I have started posting a new story, check it here: <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25256356/chapters/61228003"> depaysement </a> -this one has a plot, folks!</p><p>follow me on my social medias so you can see me babbling nonstop and also to catch a glimpse of what I am working/when I will be posting:</p><p>  <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/elycadieri">tumblr</a></p><p>  <a href="https://twitter.com/vasttelia">twitter</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>